kimitobokufandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1
This is the first episode of Kimi to Boku but Chizuru has not joined them yet Episode Summary Episode Stroy This episode is narrated by shun. The episode starts out with 4 childhood friends, Shun, Yuuta, Yuuki and Kaname walking into a new term at Homare High School (with cherry blossoms in the background). Kaname, Shun, Yuta and Yuuki have a little conversation about cherry blossoms in their hair. (Yuta and Yuuki refuse to take a petal of Kaname hair but did on Shun) Later on, Yuta and Yuki pick on Kaname because he wasted 100 yen on oolong tea, calling him a rich boy, then the four boys the head to the rooftop to eat their lunch. During their break at the rooftop Kaname begins to whine and moan about sand getting in his food. He is told off by the twins and Shun tries to cheer him up. The twins tease Kaname about how he used to be so cute as a pre-schooler and remind him of his crush on his then pre-school teacher (also Yuta is brushing Shun's hair). There are alot of flashback about their time in pre-school and how they used to worry and cry . The main scene includes how they fret over who sleeps in the middles, since according to them, the person who sleeps in the middle loses years of their lifespan. After a bit of discussion, Kaname sleeps next to them so that they are an even number, hence nobody is the middle anymore. The twins however retort, saying that they do not like being both stuck in between next to each other, that it makes them feel as if they are only one. The boys change positions again, only this time the twins say that they can’t sleep unless they are sleeping next to each other. And so they move again. This time however, their pre-school teacher falls asleep next to them and so Shun is now on the middle. Kaname offers to talk about who should be in the middle and begins to cry. Shun begins to cry too saying that he didn’t know Kaname cared so much.It ( Kaname only offered and cried because the twins were staring evilly at him). The boys begin their search for a club for Yuki to join that he likes. They begin with the basketball club, where Yuki at first shows no interest in. After Kaname’s provced him, Yuki shows that he is surprisingly athletic very . They also visit other clubs such as Judo, swimming, But Yuki is not intrested and has an excuse for all of them. After a bit of discussion with one Azuma, the boys decide to keep on searching for more clubs that Yuki can join. During their search, they end up in the tea club where Kaname and Yuki fight over a 'indirect' kiss, making . After a while, the boys eventually give up. However,but Yuki then mentions he loves anime and manga , bingo!! Kaname makes him join the manga club. Yuki then joins the manga club only to find out that none of its members attend. So Kaname is even more pissed off, (what a waste of time). Characters That Appered In This Episode Shun, Kaname, Yuki, Yuta And Azuma Sensei RATING Please give a rating between 1-5 *, 5* being the highest and 1* being the lowest. So what did you think of Episode 1? 1* 2* 3* 4* 5* Gallery of Episode 1 ep1.png|''the cats'' ep2.png|''this is the first time we have seen how yuki and yuta teese kaname'' ep3.png|''...................................'' ep4.png|''Yuta brushing Shun hair (when it was long )'' ep5.png|''Yuki + cooking class = death'' ep6.png|''Kaname and Yuki attending Shun's club, but they only ended up argueing'' ep7.png|''At last a club for Yuki :)''